October 31
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Pro Court Squad Cut To 12 Men Bennie Borgmann made another cut in the Syracuse Nationals Professional basketball squad today and now has the team pared to 12 men. More players may arrive before the opening game and displace some of those now on hand. With the release of five players, it was revealed that the Syracuse club has a working agreement with Binghamton as well as Utica. One of those let go on option will be watched closely for Joe Szczech, former Solvay High School star, showed only a lack of experience in drills this far impressing the Syracuse management with his workouts. Other released were Jim Konstanty, Orval Cott, Allen Friedman and Howie Steffens. For the first time this season Borgmann started working players as a unit in scrimmage sessions and has been pleasantly surprised with the performances of Chick Meehan who has won a tentative spot on the first team. Others making the starting combination of the Nationals include Jerry Rizzo of Fordham; John Chaney, former L.S.U. star; Les Rothman, ex N.Y.U. basketeer, and Bob Synnott, a veteran of the National loop who was with Fort Wayne last season. A second combination has Lew Spicer, Ed Erban, Bill McCahan, Bob Nugent and Dick Ahrens working together. Others retained on the squad are Bob Shaddock and Carl Malfatino. 1954 Syracuse Herald American- Nats Shade Baltimore Despite a tremendous shooting demonstration by rookie Frank Selvy, the Syracuse Nationals managed to nip the Baltimore Bullets, 69-67, in their National Basketball Association opener here last night. Selvy, who finished as game’s high scorer with 25 points, sparked a Bullet rally which saw the Maryland recover from a 40-25 halftime deficit to take a 65-63 lead with just less than three minutes to play. Then the tide turned as the ex-Furman star missed a foul point and George King netted a charity shot followed by Dolph Schayes arching set the put Syracuse in from 66-65. Don Henriksen knotted it again at 66. Schayes made good a foul and King converted the first of two penalty shots awarded the Nats after Baltimore exceeded its personal foul limit. Hoffman and Osterkorn wound up the fray trading foul points. SYRACUSE: Schayes (5-7-17), Rocha (2-0-4), Gabor (3-0-6), Osterkorn (3-1-7), Lloyd (4-1-9), King (1-3-5), Seymour (6-5-17), Farley (0-0-0), Kenville (2-0-4) TOTALS (36-17-69). BALTIMORE: Henriksen (1-4-6), Houbregs (5-2-12), Selvy (10-5-25), Roges (0-1-1), Murray (2-0-4), Neal (0-0-0), King (0-0-0), Hans (0-0-0), Hoffman (2-3-7) TOTALS (26-15-67). Score at halftime: Syracuse 40, Baltimore 25. Free throws missed- Syracuse (5) Schayes 2, King 2, Seymour; Baltimore (3) Selvy, Houbregs, Roges. Officials- Fox and Drucker. ---- Lakers Open Nats Home Campaign Pro Clubs Tangle At Memorial; Minneapolis Has Lost Big Mikan Minneapolis and Syracuse, choices to capture pennants in the west and east divisions of the Nationals Basketball Association, inaugurate loop play at the War Memorial tonight at 8:30 o’clock. Resumption of the Lakers-Nats series allows an early comparison of the clubs which battled through seven games in the playoff finals last April before Minneapolis’ win. Now it appears the Cervi-coached squad has an edge, since all Nats are in top physical condition while the Lakers no longer have George Mikan in uniform. Syracuse veterans have anxiously awaited an opportunity to meet John Kundla’s squad at full strength. In the playoff last spring five Nats were handicapped by injuries. Mikan is now cast in the role of general manager and Clyde Lovellette, 6-foot-9-inch Kansas graduate, will be forced to carry the load at center. Lovellette did not impress Syracuse fans during his first regular season with the Lakers but in the playoffs was instrumental twice in beating the Nats. Two rookies are with the visitors. One of the newcomers is Ed Kalafat of the University of Minnesota, who stands 6-foot-6 and starred for the College All-Stars in a series with the Harlem Globetrotters. The other is Bobby Watson, a 5-foot-10-inch product of Kentucky. Don Sunderlage will also make his first appearance here in Minneapolis uniform. He competed for Milwaukee last season, but was traded to the Lakers on exchange for Frank “Pep” Saul. Other proven performers with the invaders are Slater Martin, Vern Mikkleson, Jim Pollard, Jim Holstein, Dick Schnittker and Whitey Skoog. Pollard played his best game of the season against the Nats in the seventh and decisive test of the playoffs. To counter this aggregation, Coach Cervi has an 11-man squad with what most rival coaches concede as “the best beach in the loop.” In backcourt Cervi has Paul Seymour, George King, Billy Gabor, Bill Kenville and rookie Dick Farley. Up front he will use Dolph Schayes, Earl Lloyd, Red Rocha, Wally Osterkorn and newcomers John Kerr and Jack Moore. It will be the first decisive test of the new 24-second rule in actual play and both players and officials and anxious to check on results. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:October 31 Category:Borgmann Category:Chaney Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Konstanty Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Neal Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Seymour Category:Shaddock Category:Synnott